Nanny McCastiel
by mishasvessel
Summary: AU; Dean is a bad boy, now he needs to be in the constant watch of his baby sitter.


**I'm a terrible editor! I am so sorry! I didn't check to see if the lines were in place.**

**Its a lot of POV changes... and I didn't know that ff didn't show lines...**

**IT SHOULD BE EASIER TO READ NOW! **

**D:**

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester had been a reliable older brother.<p>

So reliable, in fact, that he often left Sam home alone while he went to the corner store to go and buy some food for himself.

John Winchester had often worked late night shifts at the office, where he would sometimes not come home for weeks when he went on business trips.

And when John came home to find that his older son had been missing, his younger son being home alone, and the house was a deliberate mess, he had no choice but to foot his foot down.

The moment Dean walked into the house, all innocent and dewy-eyed, he sensed something was wrong. His father's car was in the driveway, his coat was hung, and, of course, his father was standing at the doorway.

"Are you serious?"

"Dean, I am one hundred percent serious. What would happen if Sam wanted food and he turned the stove on?"

"He's not that stupid."

"That didn't stop you from almost burning our house down when you were ten."

"That's different."

"How?"

Dean slumped in his chair and crossed his arms. He knew that there was no point in being a brat, and he knew better than to leave the house, but the freedom he felt when he left the house was unlike any other. Dean had been freed from his father's watchful eye, and now he had to revert back to this.

John knew the kind of strain he put on his kid, and took sympathy to his first child.

"Dean, look," he walked around the table and patted his sons head. "It would make it easier for me if you had an extra set of eyes on your from now on."

"Dad, don't you trust me?"

"Dean, trust is the farthest thing from my mind. You left the house, after you _promised_ me that you wouldn't."

"Fine, I get it. Who is it going to be?"

"Mrs. Novak from across the street."

"But she's crazy!"

"She's not crazy. Now go to bed, it's late."

Mrs. Novak had been Dean's babysitter as he grew up, but when he turned thirteen, he begged and pleaded to this father that he could take care of himself.

And of course, to his own stupid doing, he had broken the trust and promise that he worked hard to build.

Dean grabbed Sam and led him to his bed. Sam walked eagerly behind the brother he looked up to, and felt sorry that he had gotten him into trouble. They stopped in front of Sam's door and Dean let go of his brother's arm. Before he could leave, Sam grabbed Dean's shirt and tugged on it.

"Dean, I'm sorry."

Dean felt guilt building up in his throat.

"Sam, it's not your fault. I was stupid." He patted Sam's head one last time before he headed towards his room.

* * *

><p>The next morning had not been easy.<p>

Dean was on his way to his first day of high school. And being a teenager, making the first impression was everything.

And to Dean, everything had to be right.

His dad wasn't exactly making things any easier.

"You're getting a ride with Mrs. Novak."

"You're still here, why do I have to go with them? You're taking Sammy to school."

"Look, Dean, Sam's school is on the way to work, and I have to go to the airport ASAP. Mrs. Novak is taking her son to school anyway, therefore, I asked her to take you."

"Her son is a nerd. He's the last person I want to see at school."

"Well congratulation, I'm not taking no for an answer. Now go outside, they're waiting for you."

Castiel Novak was two years older than Dean. He was older and smarter, but that didn't mean that he was any better than Dean.

Even though Cas was older, Dean had probably done more than kid.

Dean saw the old car in the front of his house and shook his head when he saw the older teen in the passenger side of the car. Castiel had worn his button down, off colored shirt, and his thick rimmed glasses. His hair was a messy bunch of strands on top of his head.

Dean opened the door behind Castiel's seat, smiled at the Novak's and greeted them.

"Good morning Dean. I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Novak."

The rest of the car ride, they rode in silence. Dean was fighting the urge to jump out of the car when he heard the songs that were playing. He was also contemplating an easy escape maneuver out of the car without being offensive to the Novak's, but also not be seen out of the car.

Just as they were about to drive to the front of the school, Dean had to think of his escape now.

* * *

><p>Castiel could see the strain in Dean's face when he had to carpool with them to school.<p>

Let alone, be seen with him.

Dean was never a big fan of Castiel, and he could see it.

So when he walked in to the car, Castiel didn't bother to say a word to him.

He shut his eyes and get lost in the music.

He was so lost in fact, that he had forgotten to tell his mother to not drive them to the front of the school.

"Mom, can you drive around again? I need to get to my locker and it's the back of the school."

* * *

><p><em>Oh thank God.<em>

Dean merely sighed.

* * *

><p>Castiel could hear the sigh of relief that Dean gave. He wasn't shy about letting his true feelings show.<p>

Castiel was dejected at the fact that Dean didn't even hide his feelings of relief to not be seen with Castiel.

* * *

><p>Dean eagerly opened his door, but was stopped short when Mrs. Novak had stopped him by calling his name.<p>

"Yes Mrs. Novak?"

"I told your father that I would be babysitting you, but I can't this week. It's my anniversary with Mr. Novak and he wanted to take me to Hawaii."

"Oh, that's too bad." _Not really, please leave._

"I told your father this and he asked if Castiel could watch over you two, and I said sure. Castiel was going to be alone anyway."

"Wonderful." He thanked Mrs. Novak and walked away.

Not only did he have to get a ride with him, but he also had to live with this guy for a week.

Dean's morning was not exactly going to be easy.

* * *

><p>The first day of school was always filled with boring introductions, school rule lectures, and greeting new kids. While most kids walked the halls with fear, Dean walked the halls with his head held high. He even said hello to the seniors who passed by.<p>

Dean Winchester was someone you wanted on your side.

Well, Dean Winchester was a leader.

No, but that didn't stop him from thinking that way.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and Sam was the first to open the door.<p>

"CASSSSSSSSSSSS!" He yelled and basically jumped into Castiel's arms giving him a hug.

"Hey, Sam!" He hugged and swung him around.

"How the hell…?" Dean said, walking towards the door.

"Me and Cas would hang out when you would go to the store."

"What?"

"Me and Cas wou—"

"I heard you the first time, what do you mean?"

"I would call him over when you left."

Dean left to go to his room, and he could hear Sam and Castiel playing a game, or something that caused loud noises.

_Why would Sam call _that_ guy over? He could have called anyone else, but why him?_

The music in the next room had grown louder and Dean had grown tired of it.

"Keep the fucking noise down!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he walked out of his room and in front of the TV that they were watching.

"Let's put the stuff away, Sam." Castiel said, as he began to put the controllers for the Wii away.

"Get your hands off my stuff." Dean grabbed the controllers out of Castiel's hands.

"Dean!" Sam said, trying to fight his brother's anger.

"Go to bed!"

"Dean please don't take your anger out on him. I'm sorry we were being loud."

"Damn right you are."

* * *

><p>Castiel was not trying to make Dean mad at any circumstance. In fact, he was excited to finally learn about the Winchester. But he was obviously on his bad side. From the very beginning he was already on Dean's bad side.<p>

But he couldn't help but try to be his friend.

So when Dean walked out of his room and yelled at Castiel and Sam, he didn't know what to do.

"You're just a jerk."

"Excuse me?" Dean said as he walked towards Castiel.

"You think so highly of yourself. But guess what? Obviously you aren't competent enough to be an adult, that's why _I'm_ here watching over you."


End file.
